1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaluation apparatus for a power supply system; more particularly, it relates to an evaluation apparatus for measuring the fluctuation of a power supply line caused by insertion thereto or removal therefrom of any one function unit during the operation of a computer system, i.e., during the ON state of the power source of the computer system, and for evaluating the result of said measurement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there are many users who are requiring non-stop operation of a computer system, because they want to provide more services to customers for a whole day. Accordingly, the power source of such a computer system must be always turned ON.
In one kind of a computer system formed by, for example, a common power source and plural function units each connected in parallel to the common power source through a common back panel and a power supply line, any one function unit is removed from the back panel, or a new function unit is inserted thereto when the user intends to change the function of the computer system or when a failure occurs in any one of the function units.
In the above case, it is necessary for the user to insert or to remove the function unit without a cut-off of the power source, thereby to satisfy the requirement of nonstop operation of the computer system.
As is obvious, the voltage and current of the power supply line fluctuates at the moment of insertion or removal of the function unit, and a current rush, or surge, flows to the function unit at that moment. Accordingly, it is necessary to measure such fluctuation of the power supply line and to evaluate the result of the measurement so as to utilize the resultant data in a design of the computer system.